Moments
by percico-feels
Summary: Drabble collection about different moments of Percy and Nico's life. Fluffy. Angst. Drama. Slash.
1. Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money bt writing this story either.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you can see, I have a new story. Just let me explain something. This is a drabble collection. I have this (percico) blog on Tumblr and my followers send me drabbles requests. I have a bunch of them, really, so I decided to share temwith you too. I hope you like them as much as I do. Xx**

* * *

**Stars**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

The dictionary defines stars as "any of the heavenly bodies, except the moon, appearing as fixed luminous points in the sky at night.

" Nico once defined stars as "just points of light in space that mostly are long dead."

But for some reason, Percy couldn't bring himself to accept neither of those definitions. Yes, he knew that both of them were right; that the concept was right. The son of Poseidon, however, also knew that the definition of something not always describes the real meaning of said thing. The real meaning of something it's too personal and varies from person to person.

To somes, stars are just dead light. To others, are guindance. To Percy it's beauty and warmth and safety and love and so, so more.

It's beauty for the way they shine gorgeously on the night sky, bringing light to the world.

It's warmth for the way they give him mesmerazing and comforting feelings whenever he stares at them.

It's safety for they way they remind him of how he can always count on them for guidance when he gets lost and how the stars shine even more beautifully at Camp Half-Blood, his _home_.

And it's love for the way they were the only witnesses for his and Nico's love when it first happened.

So yes, maybe stars are just dead light, or whatever. But to Percy they mean so much more.

* * *

reviews? :)


	2. Batman

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoH, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story either.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing/ favoriting/ following. You, guys are the best.**

* * *

**Batman**

They stormed into the apartment and Gods know how Percy managed to close the door without breaking contact with his boyfriend's lips. They needed to reach the bedroom, like, really needed, but it seemed too far and the _other need_ was too much to handle, so the couch was the best option right now. They would make it to the bedroom eventually.

Nico bit his lower lip, earning a groan of approval of the son of Poseidon. He was such a teaser and, man, Percy loved it. The older demigod lay down on the couch, with Nico straddling him and the friction created by the constant grinding of their hips was almost unbearable; Percy's jeans were too tight for his liking.

His clever fingers found the way to Nico's shirt and he tried to undo the buttons, while the son of Hades seemed quite busy massaging just the right places of Percy's body. Like he said, a fucking sexy teaser. Nico knew exactly where to kiss, or suck, or bit, to make Percy cry out or beg and he always used that against Percy. _Always._ Like that moment. With just the right touches Percy was already gasping and he was not even fully undressed yet!

Using the little sanity he already had, Percy got rid of Nico's shirt and undid his pants. He never managed to take off his boyfriend's boxers, though. He burst into chuckles the moment he saw it and not even Nico's expert tongue doing wonders on his nipples were enough to distract Percy this time.

The son of Hades stopped, confused. What was Percy laughing at? They were trying to have sex here!

"What's so funny?" he asked, sitting at his boyfriend's lap.

It took Percy a lot of effort to answer.

"Batman underwear? You?" he said amused.

Nico flushed, scowling.

"Forgot to do laundry, okay!?"

Percy chuckled a few more times before bringing Nico closer into a heated kiss, using his free hand to get rid of the questionable Batman boxer.

"Much better" he purred on the younger's ear.

They didn't reach the bedroom that night.


	3. Socks

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story.**

* * *

**Socks**

When Percy entered their apartment that night after work, extremely tired, all he wished was to take a long shower, put on some clean clothes, have a nice meal and collapse in bed. Instead, as soon as he opened the door, he was welcomed by the hugest mess he'd ever seen on his life.

Everything on the living room was out of place. The couch was turned, the coffee table was practically on the balcony, and lots of his and Nico's stuff were on the floor. A bit of panic grew on the young man; had anyone broke in their apartment? He inspected the place briefly. Everything was out of place, but nothing seemed to be missing.

A loud noise of something shattering came from their bedroom's direction, calling his attention.

"Nico? Are you there?" Percy called his boyfriend, making his way to their bedroom.

And he noticed that not only the living room was a mess, the entire apartment was upside down. What the hell happened on that place? Being as silent as he managed, Percy made his way to the bedroom, reaching for Riptide on his pocket. If there was any intruder, he would make the bastard regret.

But when Percy opened the bedroom door, he felt relieved. There was no intruder, just Nico, who was currently on his knees, searching for something under the bed. The view was pretty alluring, Percy had to admit, but he focused on what really mattered that moment.

"I found it!" Nico shouted, before Percy could even open his mouth "Gods, thank you, thank you."

"What exactly are you doing?" Percy asked.

Nico was unaware of his boyfriend's presence until that instant, and he almost jumped off his skin when Percy talked. His dark eyes widened, as he stood up quickly, hiding something behind him.

"Don't sneak behind people like that, Perce!" he scolded.

"I called for you first, genius. You did not respond" Percy replied, chuckling "Now, what are you hiding from me?"

A childish grin formed on Nico's lips, as he proudly showed Percy a pair of Spongebob Squarepants socks.

"You turned our apartment upside down, because you were looking for your Spongebob socks?" the son of Poseidon asked, amused.

Nico pouted.

"Don't look at me like that" he said "You know my feet get cold when I sleep without it."


	4. Seashells

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I don't get any money by writing this story either.**

* * *

**Seashells**

He had said no so many times, but in the end, Percy's and Megan's puppy dog eyes were too much to him and Nico agreed, defeated. Now he was at the beach; a place he wasn't much of a fan.

The sun was burning his pale skin terribly and the sand was really annoying, but watching the happiness on their little girl's face, while Percy taught her how to swim, was worth any sunburn he could possibly get. So Nico just stayed at the sand, sitting on a towel, covering himself with sunscreen (yes, it was worth it getting a sunburn… but not cancer!).

He watched as his gorgeous husband (and here he must say, Percy's soaked swimming trunks was making his ass a sight to be seen) showed their daughter how to breath properly, while moving his arms. Megan stared at her Papa, paying attention on everything he was saying, before trying to do exactly as she was told.

Not too long later, she seemed to get tired of swimming (yes, she was a quick learner and having a son of Poseidon to teach you how to swim makes the task much easier). Megan took Percy's hand and dragged him out of the water, making the way to where Nico was sitting. The little girl climbed on her Daddy's lap as soon as she reached him.

"Come play with us in the water, Daddy." Megan asked smiling brightly at the Nico.

"Daddy doesn't like the Sea very much, baby" Percy replied, holding back a chuckle.

Megan's dark eyes stared from her Daddy to her Papa, pondering his words.

"Is it because of grandpa Poseidon?"

This time, Percy laughed hard. He sat beside his husband and daughter on the towel.

"More or less" Nico admitted, taking a strand of hair out of the girl's face.

Megan seemed to give some thought about the question, which was quite adorable, really. She then, suddenly, got up from her Daddy's lap and offered him her small hand.

"Then let's pick up seashells by the shore. Gramps Poseidon won't mind this, right Papa?" she asked, looking at Percy.

"Right, Meg."

Nico nodded and, holding his daughter's hand, they walked to the shore.


End file.
